Muv-Luv Extra: Total Virtual War
by Fireminer
Summary: In one world, our friends are saviors. And in another world, they are still heroes. Just in a different way... Join Shirogane, Makabe, Tatsunami, Yuuya,... and their companions on an adventure to save two worlds: A Real one, and A Virtual one!
1. Disclaimer, Notes and Mecha list

**Disclaimer:** Muv-Luv Extra belong to Âge. Code Geass belong to Sunrise. This work is purely fictional.

Well, what can I say? - "Third time's the charm"? For those who is expecting a new chapter of "Muv-Luv: Unlimited Possibilities", we send to you our deepest apologies. You see, a nasty accident happened to my brother: He fell from my Maternal Grandparent's 4-meters Apple Tree (That must had made Newton proud)! And the result? - Some bruises plus a broken arm that worth 2 days in hospital. And because we had made an oath ("Neither can continue a story without the other assistance/surveillance"), so the only choice left for me is to start a new one. But when my brother recovered, his newly-found fondness of Muv-Luv lead us to make this story on the top of our list. Don't worry, we wil return to them as soon as we finished this!

The basic idea of this is quite simple: Shirogane and his gang (Makabe, Yuuya,...) is dragged into a Valgern-On Tournament. I will add the Units in and Technologies from other series (Super Robot Wars, Gundam, Code Geass,...). Various characters from other Muv-Luv products (Total Eclipse, The Day After,...) are going to appear as allies or enemies, depend on their role in the original universe. Finally, Pairing: Undecided! Maybe the usual formula: H.H (Harems for Heroes), but forewarning: This isn't a pairing story.

I could also proudly said that 95% percent of this story won't follow the original Extra plot and all fabricated. So of course, holes and illogical is inevitable. I welcome all feedback and even flames, though.

* * *

Under here is the list of mechs that I will use in the story:

**- Lion, Gespenst, Huckebein** series (from _Super Robot Wars_)

**- Delta** series (from _Gundam UC_)

**- Astray** series (from _Gundam Seed_)

This list will be updated regularly, so remember to visit it after a period of time!

So no more word, I present to you the first Extra-centrics story in this small community:

**Muv-Luv Extra: Total Virtual Wars**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Shirogane's Dream World:**

"Not this dream again!" Shirogane mumbles as he saw his younger self standing under a tree on the top of a small hill. He can see the Hiiagary Town from here. "I remember this place. The hill behind Hakuryou!" And it look like he is not alone...

"... Will we be friends forever?" A person asked him. Somehow, even though he can't see the face of the figure, an air of familiarity could still be felt. Everything around them both is covered by a thick layer of mist. Before Shirogane can make any sense of the situation, his 10 year-old counterpart, answered:

" Of course we will! I, Shirogane Takeru, take the oath that we will always be inseparable!"

"... Pinky promise?" The figure asked as Shirogane sensed that a smile has formed on its face

"Pinky promise!"

* * *

**Real World**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING...!_

Instinctively, Shirogane reaches his hand for the alarm clock. But what he fell isn't the familiar cold metal, but something VERY unsuspected, it is soft, squishy, and ample,And it's nice to , he can hear a breathlessly moan

"Ah~" Thousand of possibilities run through Shirogane's mind, his brain works overdrive to find an answer, and there is only one possible answer... That it's not an alarm clock! But what is it really? So he immediately flipped open the blanket, and what he found is VERY disturbing:

There, lying under the blanket is a girl, barely his age. She is sleeping soundlessly, arms wrapped around his torso. The mysterious girl is very beautiful with long purple hair, a voluptuous body, and a snow white skin, and she was sleeping with a satisfied smile on her face...

Then he heard footsteps coming up to his room, and he realized something, he was in bed, with a girl, and someone was coming, and this was going to look very, very wrong (which is an understatement). But who was the person? Shirogane's mind went into overdrive yet again as he tried to find an answer, and again, he only found one...

"Wake up, Shirogane! You are going to be...late?"

Oh great! Everything just had turned from bad to worse! Yes, for this is none other than Kagami Sumika, Takeru's best friend and neighbor. She might be the living expression of Japanese _"Moe"_: a slim body, smooth skin, a red hair tied into a ponytail. But above all, those ruby eyes that captivate those who talk to her. Also, her innocence sometime is unbelievable. As she is an airheaded and bubbly girl, Sumika can find sympathy with almost all people, no matter what fault they may have. So it's no surprise that most of her classmates, no, the whole school's male population is infatuated with her. And thus they are jealous and ready to kill Takeru for his position. But like a blockhead that he is, he never recognize that...

But now, her gentle and serene facial expression has vanished, turning into a mix of of embarrassment, fury and... jealousy? "Shirogane! What is the meaning of this?!" Her voice raising to a dangerous level. If not for her voice, plus the frozen (and somewhat malicious) smile, Shirogane might have found her cute. He frantically shakes the mysterious girl shoulder, trying to wake her up:

"Umh... Hey, miss... Why are you sleeping on my bed?... Could you please get off me?"

And, against all odds, the girl did! Shirogane felt the pressure around his waist vanish, as the girl slowly open her eyes, colored a deep sapphire orb like the shade of water in Lake Biwa. They were radiating an air of royalty. And these same eyes look directly into his pair, filled with happiness. In that instant moment, electrical current runs through his body, giving him goose bumps. That same dream once again flashed in his brain...

"Yawh... Good morning, Takeru! How do you feel today?" She asked with a sweet tone, but there is a hint of commanding in it. For someone else, this might be a gift from the heavens, It's not all that common to find a gorgeous girl sleeping in a bed with you and calling you like that. But for Shirogane, this means a cataclysm is waiting for him...

"DRILL MILKY PUNCH!"

Shirogane immediately find himself under a certain pinkette's ultimate _Hissatsu_ (Killer Technique). A painful sensation floating him as his face met with Sumika's ultra-powerful attack... Who would've thought that his somewhat slender childhood friend could hide this remarkable physical strength!

"Ok, why the heck did you do that? My jaw could had been dislocated!" Takeru whined as he caressed his bruised cheek. Then he looked at Sumika,and notices that her face is full of killing intent,and it has a wicked smile barely disguised as a normal one and her hands has curled into fists, ready to pummel poor Shirogane

"Ah! Hey! Stop!"

She continuously throws a barrage of punches into Takeru before she was stopped by the sapphire-eyed girl. With a swift movement, she uses her body as an aegis, shielding Shirogane from the relentless barrage. No longer the gentle girl moments ago - her face is now as stoic as stone...

"I don't know who you are, but if you DARE to hurt my darling, I will not forgive you!" The girl stated, no, COMMANDS Sumika to stop, and it works. Sumika took a step back, her face glowing the same hue as her hair. Shirogane immediately uses this chance to stand up and try to find a way to get out of this madness

"Miss... I've never seen you before. Could you explain how did you ended up in my bed?"

"Wait! You don't remember what happened last night? We are husband and wife now!" This, combined with the hurtful look on the girl's face is like pouring oil to Sumika's fire:

"Miss Who-ever-you-are! I have to ask you to leave now, or I will call the police for trespassing!" She declared, putting deliberate pressure on every single word she says, with her hands clutched tightly

Immediately, the girl glares daggers at Sumika, and said person returns with an equally intensive glare. The air temperature suddenly seems like it dropped to below zero as the girls resume their cold war.

Trying to break the silence, Takeru mumbled" Last night... Argh!" A painful expression appears on his face as a major headache meet him. Must be Sumika's punches

"I... I can't remember. It's blank!"

Both girl's faces immediately show sign of concern, but Sumika try to hide it with her stoic face.

"Oh! That is too bad! But don't worry, I will remember to bring some medicine for you after school!" The girl stepped out from the bed, grabbing Takeru by his collar and... kisses him? Nah, more like ravaging his mouth with her tongue

"Goodbye, daaringu (darling)!" She left Shirogane alone in his room, but not before she winked to him (and to Sumika, with a smug expression on her previously stoic face). He now faces the Heaven's Wraith that's waiting for him. "Oh GOD!" Even from outside of his house, people can hear Shirogane's cries of pain and agony, along with the sound of something being trampled upon...

* * *

**At the same time, on the other side of the city:**

"When the sword become your arm, that's when you have achieved the True Path of a Master..."

On a backyard of a typical Japanese house stand a teenage boy with a _Bokken_ (wooden training Katana) in hand. He wears a traditional black_ Hakama_. His figure, while a little bit shorter than others of his age, clearly shows the sign of physical training.

Then the boy open his eyes, his iris bearing a deep amethyst color. But even more, they show sign of wisdom and determination. And if we dare to go deeper, we can see something darker: anger, agony, revenge... eyes of a person who has seen his world collapse.

Then with a swift movement, he draws his sword and dashes to the tree. He slashes, hacks,and stabs, .. all in a deceptively beautiful movement. He is just like a ballerina with the September-leaf-rain. Nothing is wasted, each move opens the path for another. He twirls his sword around like a Samurai between droves of enemies. Every single one of his actions - a twisted wrist here, a moved leg there... guarantee a fatal death. A lethal dance, but a serene one nonetheless

He continue this for 15 minute before he stop it, suddenly like how it started. With one stab, he crashed his sword with the tree, thus destroying it. Wooden debris fly everywhere. The tree is now free of leaf. We can even see the trace of his final attack: a deep hole, which from there sap bleeding out like blood. The boy dropped the now useless weapon and tumbled into the light brown carpet. Sweat now covers his body and dripped on the boy's raven-black hair. But his eyes are gazing to a faraway distance, like his mind is somewhere else. He keep this position for a few minute before turning his head to a middle-aged man who is standing nearby, a silver tray on his arms...

"Shindou..." he says

"Master Makabe, You have to rest! You have pushed yourself too hard!" The man's voice, which is very low and humble, but also with hints of concern. His black eyes gaze on the boy that is lying unmoved on the grass. The boy, whom we now know is Makabe, said "How can I give myself a moment of rest, huh? One again I fail, Shindou... It has been a year since master left, and still no sign of progress... If thing keeping on like this, how can I complete my plan...". He did not even bother to hide his exhaustion and weariness. The purple orbs weren't lit with fire anymore, They are just as hollow as a dead man's eyes.

Shindou put his hand firmly on his master's shoulder "No, this isn't you. The master whom I know is the kind of person who can overcome ANYTHING to achieve his goal!" He lower his voice and his eyes now shine with pride "You are the sole heir of Makabe. Your last name is enough to prove that you was born for something great!"

"But..."

"Just look at this, master!" Shindou interrupts as he took a leaf, once from that tree that Makabe just cut down. He flicked it between his finger, and when a wind suddenly came and the leaf was torn in half. Just like a mysterious blade caused that. "You are the third person in my life can do this! Your father took even a longer period to get to this stage, but you managed to complete that in half his time. You should really be honored by that. Everything takes time, even your plan, master!"

The silence continues for a few minute before Shindou broke it: "Well, let's take time to reconsider everything, allright? I still remember that your father used to say: "Work Hard, Play Hard, and let the rest in Fate's hand!"

"Now, here is your morning tea!" he states as he offers the hot tea to Makabe, whom slowly and tiredly stand up and take a cup from the tray. He gulped it down in one shot, and his muscle relaxes immediately. Makabe's mood seems a lot better after devouring that steaming liquid. He even manage to crack a small smile: "Thank, Shindou!. Never know how will I manage without you. Maybe you should take a holiday! - Just a little break!"

"Nonsense" Shindou's voice is still in a serious tone, but his face belies his voice as he has an amused expression on his face. "Like you said: You can't even make a proper meal, much less taking care of yourself!"

"Hey!" Makabe retorted as he pouts "I am fully capable of doing that! Just give me a week to prove that!"

"And I only need a day to prove the opposite" A mischievous grin made it way to Shindou's face, much to his master's dismay "Come on now, it's time for a breakfast! You are still a growing boy, you know? If master don't want to stick with your 'humble height', you have to take it seriously."

"I hate you!"

"I know!" Shindou grabs Makabe's right arm and dragging him into the house...

* * *

**END PROLOGUE**

**Shirogane:** Ouch, that hurt!

**Makabe:** Dammit! It's just a little scratch! Stop whining!

**Shirogane:** You've never experienced Sumika's ultra attack, so you don't have the right to comment on it!

**Makabe: **_(ignores Shirogane) _Hey, look at that!

(Point to a mysterious column of light in front of them. Music, Holy Music surround And then, a figure with white wing gracefully...)

**Shirogane and Makabe:** Just stop that crappy entrance!

(Ok,... If you guys insist.)

(The proverbial glass shatters and reveals a man, in a cape, which is obviously a rip-off of batman except they are white, wait, why are those wings still there?)

**Figure:** Hello, saviors of this world. I'm **BETAMAN**!, the person who will guide you to Heaven of Glorious Victory or to the Hell of Pain and Agony!

**Makabe:** A tour-guide huh! Doesn't look very promising! And what's with these weird wings?

**BETAMAN:** _(laughs)_ Well, because I was sent by the almighty God-Author, so you could say that I'm an angel!

**Shirogane:** Umh... Isn't God is the kindest and most forgiving entity, so WHY THE HECK DID HE PUT ME THROUGH HELL?

**BETAMAN:** Boy! Shut it! What you've been through ain't got nothing on what he could do to you! For example:

* * *

**Omake**

...

"Yawh... Good morning, Takeru! How do you feel today?" She asked with a sweet tone, but there is a hint of commanding in it. For someone else, this might be a gift from the heavens, It's not all that common to find a gorgeous girl sleeping in a bed with you and calling you like that. But for Shirogane, this means Heaven's Wrath is waiting for him

Well, things never go according to his plan. Instead of throwing her killer technique, Sumika dropped down on her knees and start sobbing. And if there is one thing he can't stand, that is Sumika's tears. Shirogane rushed to her: "Sumika, please don't cry! Please, I beg of you!"

"Hah, hah..." Sumika spoke between uncontrollable hiccups "Shirogane, how Could you do that? To me,... to our child!" She wailed at the top of her lungs.

Well, this thing has just gotten crazier! "Wait,What? How, how... could it happened?... You are WHAT?" Shirogane now wish that he could wake up from this terrible nightmare as the pinkette wept on his T-Shirt

"Yes... I'm carrying your child, Shiro-kun. Don't you remember your oath: "I promise that I will stand up for you – for us: me, you and our child!"

Seconds after Sumika's astonishing revealed, Shirogane's face met with a powerful slap, courtesy of the mysterious girl. So powerful that he was knocked all the way to the other end of the room. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID THE SAME THING WITH ME LAST NIGHT!" Her face now filled with extreme emotions: rage, sadness, and agony form being betrayed... And in an unexpected reaction, the girl starting to comfort Sumika:

"Husk, Husk. Now dear, please stop crying. we all know that men always force us women to do this and that for your benefit!" the azure haired girl shot a death glare to Shirogane which made him shiver "But when it comes to taking responsibilities, you deny having any! We women have no one to rely upon but ourselves!"

Somehow, that small speech really touch Sumika: She stop crying almost immediately! The girl continue" So what do you say? Should we give that two-timer a lesson"

Wiping her tear-stricken face, a malicious smile found its way to Sumika's face...

And Shirogane never got to see the day after….

* * *

**BETAMAN:** There, you see? The almighty God-Author could have done a lot more worse than that! You should show him some respect, Shirogane... Hey, Shirogane!

**Makabe:** Umh... He has fainted

**BETAMAN:** _(Sigh)_ I guess that is too much for him... Anyway, this chapter was beta-ed by the marvelous** Da'Spartan54**! Let's us all give him a big (virtual) applause!

(Betaman is evolving! Betaman turned into a chibi gold-plated Shiranui!)

**Da'Spartan54:** BASK IN MY AWESOMENESS! WORSHIP ME! PRAISE ME!

(gets swatted away by the ALMIGHTY god-author for stealing his thunder)

**Da'Spartan54:** I'll GET YOU FOR THIS!

(poor Da'Spartan54 disappears over the horizon as Makabe sweatdrops)

**Makabe:** ...Ok. And when will be the first battle scene?

**God-author:** NEXT CHAPTER BOY! 'Til then review and if you do like this oddball story, favorite and follow! Remember, if you have any negative opinion on this story please put said complaint in a constructive form! That is all my readers, Good night and lights out!


	3. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**First Encounter**

**High School**

Sitting alone on the school's roof, Shirogane opened his _bento_ (lunch box). But his mind just couldn't focus on the steamy, delicious and full of nutritious meal before him. The morning's events slowly drifted back to him

"That girl... I've never seen her before. But why did she made me had that weird feeling?" he muttered to himself quietly

"(Sigh) And then Sumika! She is my best friend, and even she didn't believe me. Girl, why do they have to be so overdramatic?..." (Ouch) Once again, a painful sensation came from his jaw. He was too occupied with it to notice that his "best buddy" is right behind him.

"Boo!"

Mikoto's voice made Shirogane jumped out of his skin. When he turned his head behind, he was immediately greeted with an amusement look. This cyan-haired, androgynous, "girl" is Shirogane's classmate, game-partner, and the second person that understand him most (the first is of course Sumika). While shorter from most of the girls in her age, Nature has bestowed upon Mikoto a gorgeous face: round like the moon, decorated with these innocent brown eyes. So it's no surprise when "he" is so famous with both female - after all, it's a girl nature to love everything "cute"!

"Shiro-kun, why don't you just eat in the cafeteria?" She enquirer

"I've already said that before! I love the scene, the air... And beside, need time to think about a certain matter." Shirogane replies

Then a thought crossed Shirogane's mind: Maybe he could tell Mikoto his problem for advice. At least he isn't his parent... But before Shirogane could opened his mouth, she has already spoken, as sharp as always:

"Is it Sumika?"

" How did you know that?"

"Well, just my hunch... Anyway, what happened this morning? Normally, Sumika would had latched to you the whole day. And now, the only thing she does it shooting dagger glares at you!"

"You would NOT believe me if I told you! But this morning when I woke up, a girl from nowhere just sleeping with me, ON THE SAME BED! And then Sumika came... You could probably guessed the rest! She has been treating me with the "silent treatment" since then, and who know how long will she keeping like that."

"Uh!... And that girl, is she beautiful?" A cold smirk crossed Mikoto's face. One might tell that she is a bit amused, but if we look deeper, it's just a facade! In her eyes, the light of jealousy shines brightly.

"Well... You could say that she is a bit,... no, really beautiful. And when I look at her, something... weird stirred inside me! I can't tell what is it, but it is quite... comfortable..." - Silence fell between two friends. Mikoto feel her heart sinking with these word. Her shoulder is a bit shaking up, her gaze lower to the ground level, hand clutched tightly. Never realize this like the dense man he is, Shirogane continues without a care in the world

"Anyway, please don't tell Sumika this! God knows what would happen if she knew... Mikoto, you are my best friend, could you give me an advice. This situation is out of my book!"

And, with a surprising high tone, she reply:

"No!... I don't think that you should meet her! An unknown woman sleeping with you, calling you her husband... It might be very well that she is luring you into a trap!" She lower her voice, trying to drive away this uncomfortable feeling "And don't worry, I won't tell Sumika. After all, we are best friend, right?" Despite this, her smile still lacks of any emotions, save for a bit of... paranoid?

"Thanks! You are a great friend, Mikoto, you know that?... Hey, wanna go to the arcade after school?" he asked. Shirogane's mood sure has improved!

"Sure, why not!" She answered back. "And please finish your lunch, Shiro-kun. lunch time is almost over!"

The world became a blur as she silently watches Shirogane with his lunch. "Nothing is matter now!" A weird emotion floods Mikoto, a feeling that she has never have before. The only thought that she could make sure was:

"Shiro-kun... Someday I will made you realize that I am more than a friend..."

* * *

**The Arcade**

It was quite crowded when Shirogane and Mikoto arrived at the arcade. Most of them were standing on a round, surrounding two big, white metal sphere. They were concentrating on a grand plasma screen, which were showing a battle between two giant robots.

"It's a Valgern-On duel! And a big one, too! Two custom models!" Mikoto exclaims as she drags Shirogane to the crowd. A recently published arcade, Valgern-On really had made a boom on this industry. It's a game focus on Player-vs-Player (PvP), which pit each other with a set of different mechs called "Giant Robot" (or GR). The selling point of this game lies on it realistic control and interaction: The player sitting on a "cockpit" that vaguely resembles a fighter plane's cockpit, complete with joysticks and various screens showing FCS, Radar and the like. Every movement, every impact on the GR could be sensed by the player through a sophisticated Virtual-Reality-Recreation computer which works as a hub server for these consoles. The system is so real that there are rumors the game came from a government training program.

On the big screen, two GRs are engaging on a fierce battle. The dark amethyst GR, which Shirogane recognized as "Huckebein Mk.I", a Jack-of-All-Trades model, is currently trying to dodge the missile massacre that its opponent, a giant matte black and silver GR with Missile Launcher on its right shoulder. "A Gespenst" - another GR with high durability but from that, it's agility and overall speed is reduced. This model appear to be customized, with a gatling cannon on the left shoulder,a giant Beam Bazooka on its hand is still smoking, having overheated during the fight

The Gespenst has just ran out of missiles, and sensing the advantage, its opponent quickly dashed to the GR, drawing two Beam Sabers from the shoulder slot. In a desperate attempt to halt the deep-purple GR, the Gespenst activates its Gatling cannon. An orange-crimson stream of bullets tore through the air. This rotary cannon could destroy even a Tank with its sheer firing rate, which will eventually shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. But against a lone, fast moving enemy like this, it's useless! Soon, the Huckebein get close to the custom model and unleashing a series of quick slash. While the Gespenst has a reputation of near-impernationable armor; its enemy seems to target the joints, to slow the already sluggish GR down. At the first glance, even a newbie to the game could tell that the Huckebein's pilot is not the kind of man you would want to mess with, the GR is now performing a deadly dance which is sure to send his opponent to Hell. His moves are so fast that all people could see is a blur of purple and crimson. With a horizontal slash, his enemy was brought to it's knee. The pilot's voice boomed through the voice system: "Yield" he says, the tone of the person who is used to command people. The pressure of it is hard, enough to make Shirogane's hair stand upward. Soon, another sigh followed: "...I lose!".

For a few moment, everyone fell in silent, then, the crowd go wild. Applause and Extol filled the air when our winner stepping out of his cockpit: A boy in Shirogane's age proudly raise his hand shaking his opponent (whom Mikoto recognized as the Arcade's owner). The middle-aged man said:

"I haven't have a good fight like this in age! Well, you should be proud - Not much people could defeated me, you know!."

"Please!... I'm already inflated" A victory grin could be seen on the boy face "And my prize?"

"As promised!... But wait! If you excuse me..." - the owner quickly rushed to Shirogane's side, leaving the victor be consume in a sea of spectators. His voice, now has both desperate and (a bit of) hope: "Please, Shiro, you have to help me!"

"Why?" - "I have pitted a large sum of Zenny against that boy. Please, you have help me get back those money! You are the best Valgern-On Player that I know!"

Before Shirogane could react, his friend had already done it "And what do we get in return?" - Said Mikoto with a devilish grin.

"Anything!... I will give you free pass to every game!"

"Well... Deal! Come on, Shirogane, let's show him your superior ability!... Hey, there is a person who want a challenge here!"

Everything happened so fast that Shirogane could only stumble forward due to Mikoto's push. The crowd stretching to a circle for the two player. Both of them look straight into the other's eyes, and at that moment, a jolt of electricity suddenly run through them. Once again, that dream sequence flashed before Shirogane, or more exactly, both of them. It took a few minute for both of them regain their composure, and then, the mysterious one said:

"So you are one who would like a battle, huh?" Shirogane nodded

"Well then, what's your bet?"

"A bet?"

"You see, I don't play for free; so you must gamble something if you want this battle to be conducted."

A tight situation for Shirogane! He forgot to bring ANY money (due to a "certain" accident this morning clouded his mind, made him forget taking his wallet)! When he is still scratching his head for an answer, the boy suddenly took his left arm and closely inspection it. A small burn mark near his elbow seem to caught the interest. After several minute, the boy spoke, his orb now shine with Hope and a bit of... Guilty?

"Look like you have nothing to bet... Well, because you are the first to do that today, I will give you a special... "discount": If you won, you could have all of my money" The boy also shooting an amusement glare to the arcade's owner, which made him cringe a bit. "And if I win... You have to tell me how đi you get that burn mark! Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Even Shirogane was surprised by his eagerness. Somehow... that boy has stirred something deep down inside him. Then both of them stepping on their respective pod. As the control panel slowly came online, one last thought came to Takeru's mind: "Well, here go nothing!"

* * *

'That guy... He will do no good... Pitching a Lion with a Raven" Murmurs from the crowd made Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed. While she knew that Shirogane's opponent is very, very good; she still hold her believe that her friend would win. Takeru, while hasn't played much of this game, but he has shown exceptional ability (he actually defeated the arcade's owner on his first time!) "But of course, this will be a run for his money!" - she sigh. At least they didn't have to bet money

As the plasma screen lit to life, Mikoto take a look at two competitors. Shirogane's, a Lion in a custom color: it's forehead is painted light green, and from below the torso is white, and its backpack is painted black. A pair of Multi-Direction Thruster is integrated on the outside of both legs. On the left arm is a fixed Railgun, and a Blade Module on the right which directly deploys a knife. Some Chain Mines, but he just doesn't know what to do to them. Finally, a Grenade holder and extra Ammunition Clips on the left waist.

And his enemy: A Huckebein Mk.I Custom in standard purple color. It lacks the trademark back-mounted Remote Slasher, instead opting for a pairs of Wing Binders for extra agility. On both of his shoulder is two Plasma Saber, which is placed on a rechargeable rack. The boy equipped a two-barrel machine gun on his right forearm, and a Grappling Hook on the left. Outside of these, his GR carries no more weapon. Both of the machine is standing on the middle of a desert. Sand fly everywhere, making it harder to aiming - this is Mikoto's greatest fear: a close-range battle, which is that guy's field.

The two pilots took a few minutes to examine the opponent, then with a yell, Shirogane started. His railgun roared to life, spitting out high-velocity shells that will shred anything in it's path . But none of them hit their intended target,His enemy easily dashed out of harm's way, while countering with his own gun. Luckily, Shirogane managed to avoid most of them, regardless of his Lion's bulky build. Seeing this, his enemy abandons the plan to damage him at range, and instead shifts to close quarters combat as he unleashes a layer of thick white smoke, surrounding both of the machines and render Shirogane's vision to zero.

"A smoke screen!" Shirogane's mind has only just registered that thought when suddenly, a crimson blade tear through the curtain, aimed to his shoulder. But, purely by instinct, he swept his Gun as a shield. plasma and metal clashed, producing a screeching noise and sparks. Soon, the gun broke due the overwhelm force and heat. But Shirogane has enough time to draw his blade and counters. They slashed. They stabbed. They dodged... They moved in a series of fast-moving-motions. Shirogane's opponent is so graceful that people might mistake that he is performing a ballet. Shirogane's moves, however, not so appealing. His moves are rugged and unpolished; but they carry an air stubbornness and raw power – true to it's namesake, "Lion". In the "Ohh" and 'Ahh" of the audience, Mikoto cracked a grin: At least "her" Shirogane managed to stand ground, with a weaker machine no less!

But in no time, Shirogane starting to feel the toll on his GR. For the last few minute, he has survive thanks to the surprising reaction, his machine lightweight, and sheer luck. But that's not enough: The Huckebein is a wonderful machine in all aspect, and in the hand of an ace, they are really, really lethal. Living up with its nickname: "Vanishing Tropper", the boy's machine constantly dashes around him while throwing deadly slashes, one after another. And it's clear that Shirogane's not a duel fighter!

Finally, with a flashing uppercut, his GR's right arm was removed. Another slash, and Shirogane find himself lost balance and kneeled. Since the start of the battle, his opponent speak:

"It's has been a great battle. But it's time to end it. Yield!" The Huckebein stand there, sword pointed to the Lion. Shirogane was almost hypnotized by the crimson beam's tip. His opponent... He is like the manifest of Ares, the God of War. The crowd stay silence for a few minutes before Shirogane responded:

"...No!" Even until now, he couldn't explain why did he did that. There is no more reason to fight: His enemy has won fair and square... Well, look like Fate has its hand on everything, because at that same moment, a plasma shot almost hit him, if not for his enemy dragged him out. And, an amusement yet arrogant voice boomed in the system:

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything!"

* * *

**End Chapter I**

**BETAMAN's corner**

**Shirogane:** Aggh... My head... What happened?

**Makabe:** Welcome back. BETAMAN has his "evolution", but then kicked away by God.

**Shirogane:** Uh huh... Then why is he there?

**Makabe:** What are you... (BETAMAN suddenly pop out of nowhere in his normal form, minus the wings) Ahhh! How the heck did you get here? And where are the wings?

**BETAMAN:** That cursed god! He said that this is my second chance. He rip my wings to remind me of the consequence that I would met if I messed up this time!... Ok, let's get the show on the road so that I could go to the bar and drink myself out with some vodka!

**Shirogane and Makabe:** What show?

* * *

(Shirogane and Makabe suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a studio. All the spotlight turned to BETAMAN, now clad in a black suit - a bow tie on his neck and a helmet, which looks suspiciously familiar, oh wait, it's zero's helmet! With sunglasses?)

**BETAMAN:** Hello and welcome to the first edition of "The Technical Etymology". Here, we will guide you through the wonderful world of Valgern-on!

**Shirogane and Makabe:** What the hell?

**BETAMAN:** So our first topic is about the game itself. Valgern-On, basically it is a Multiplayers-Simulation-Arcade, where you using a pre-modeled or customized Giant Robots (GR) for a Battle Royale.

**Shirogane:**...Uhh

**BETAMAN:** (maskpalm) You use mecha for whacking each other until you all get destroyed, understand?

**Shirogane:** I got it!

**BETAMAN:** Developed by the âge corporation, Valgern-On use a special type of "console" calling "V-Pod". They are large sphere that house a vaguely resembles a fighter cockpit control system. Player when using it could feel the tension that a fighter pilot has to face. Even the Gs is re-created in order to bring out the most realistic experience possible.

**Makabe:** Are you forgetting something?

**BETAMAN:** Yes, yes, thank you! When the player first came, they are asked to register an account and chose a GR from a list. After each battle, you will receive (if win) or lose (if lost) an amount of EC (the game's currency). Then the money could be used for purchasing new GR, extra weapons or customizing them.

(Once again, that holy - or irritating music echo through the speaker, so loud that Shirogane and Makabe have to shielded their ears. Their vision slowly blurred, and soon did their senses)

**BETAMAN:** And that wrap up today "Technical Etymology". See you on the next chapter!

* * *

**BETAMAN:** So, what do you guys think? I am good in a suit, right?

...

**BETAMAN:** Not again!... (Dragging Shirogane and Makabe's unconscious bodies away) Anyway, please review! But no flames, if you don't want to suffer from the almighty God-Author's mighty lightning bolt! Wait does that mean he is Zeus? But he is a god author, he is already..(rambles on)

(Curtain closes)

**BETAMAN:** HEY! I WASN'T DO-

(God-Author tapes BETAMAN's mouth)

**God-Author:** This chapter was again beta'd by Da'Spartan54, See ya'all next time readers! Ciao!


	4. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**An uninvited enemy**

...

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything!"

An amused but arrogant voice could be heard through the speaker system. As Shirogane turned his GR's head up for its source, he could see another machine, this time in red and white. Two big thrusters with wings could be seen behind its back. A Beam Rifle tucked behind its back. The machine's Mono-Eye radiate an almost hostile-looking yellow light.

"Who are you? State your purpose!" Shirogane's opponent point his swords to the flying mech. The GR's eyes flashed, like it's taunting his enemies.

"Hey! Don't talk to me with that tone! And because you are too weak to finish that guy off, I am merely here to... speed up the process." - As the trespasser spoke those words, he also revealed himself: A window pop up on Shirogane's cockpit, showing a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, currently wearing an arrogant smirk could be clearly seen on his face. This boy is a bit older than Shirogane, thought.

"Nonsense! This battle is between me and him! You will have to leave, Now! Or I will no longer tolerate anymore of this!"

"... That it is, boy! You've just got yourself a ticket straight to Hell!" At the same time the mysterious trespasser said that, his machine starting to unleashed a barrage of missiles and plasma. The 2 enemies turned allies barely had time to avoid them with skin in their teeth. While the Huckebein countered with its machine gun, all it left for Shirogane is the Chest Machine Gun, or rather a peashooter (also, he still has some useless Chain Mines). But even if he still had his Railgun, the white machine proves to be too fast for him to handle. Dancing through the bullets, the best description for it would be "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee"!

It's not very long before Shirogane received a transmission:

"Do you hear me?"

"Um...Yes!"

"We have to work together to bring down that machine; but if we do it, you must follow my plan. Do you understand?" - His voice now full of commanding in it.

"...You got it! Now, that's a prototype machine, a powerful one. To take it down, you must..."

As they discussing, the flying GR hover above them. He must had taken a curious about what his opponents are planning. And every minute passed, it really tickle him off for not knowing what is their scheme...

After 5 minutes, both of them suddenly separated from each other, with Shirogane flying to the North, while the Hụckebein flying to the South. The Huckebein must be really desperate to escape, as it thrown away its sabers to kill the death weight.

"Hah! Trying to escape, huh? Too bad, you've to think something more creative than that if you want to escape from my Wildraubtier!" In an astonishing maneuvers, his GR transformed to a plane and rushed to the Huckebein. The Beam Rifle now mounted under the nose, and Shirogane could see Missiles below its wings. He could only pray that his "partner" would survive long enough to buy him time for their scheme...

* * *

Makabe Seijirou is smiling. No, not the friendly smile that he show his challenger before, but a cold one that makes people shiver. They are like the beacon to his enemies about their upcoming doom! And this time, it means everything is going according to plan:

"Every piece is in place for a checkmate..." He thought while trying to dodge the incoming barrages of Beam and Missiles from behind. A very tough job, consider his machine was damaged, while his enemy's GR is a prototype designed for aerial combat. That trespasser is quite a tough enemy, he must admit it. Talented but... Impatient plus Arrogant. Somehow, this situation reminds him of an old Greek Mythology: Icarus, son of Daedalus the talented Carpenter and Artisan, was once winged by his father's intervention. He flew, flew so high that because of his cockiness, the sun burned him to ashes... And now, Makabe is going to teach that guy what happen you dare to challenge the sun!

But just a few moment later, Makabe's mind drifted to his challenger, that brown-haired boy: "Is it him?... After all these years..." But all of them were soon be swept from his mind. "Just no good... What would I said if it is him?"

And even so, an images still flashed before the eyes: A lone Sakura tree on a hill. Surrounding by endless lush of green, the harmony of rustling leaves sound like classical music to his ears. Oh, he can still remember the smell of the moisture dirt, of the fresh air after a rain... Senjirou shaken his head, trying to focus on the battle. Suddenly, a pop-up screen opened on his Visual Display, revealing Shirogane:

"The trap is complete! You can go to the rendezvous point now! But fast! I don't think it will happen for long!"

"Thank you!" A friendly and pleasant grin found its way to Makabe's face - "And don't forget about our battle after this!"

"Of course I won't!" Shirogane answered with a slightly nervous chuckle.

With that, Makabe executed an Immelman Turn and unleashed a few shots. They are not enough to damage the Wildraubtier (it was even able to deflect them). And unfortunately, the enemy's returning shot are much more precise than Makabe's. Red light shone the cockpit as he now found himself in a very tight situation, where his HP is now down to 30% and almost out of ammunition. But this doesn't seem to bother to him much

"So this is the power of the rumor Wildraubtier? American's branch newest prototype GR? How pathetic! It couldn't even bring down a custom Huckbein... Or rather, its pilot is talentless! The America, they must be pretty desperate to use a guy like you! Ha Ha Ha!" These taunts are like oil to fire and only bringing his enemy's rage to a new level:

"You... YOU! NO ONE EVER INSULTED ME, MY MACHINE OR MY COUNTRY AND GET AWAY WITH IT! TAKE THIS!" Dozens of micro-missiles and piercing beam all fire at once, all yearning for a piece of Makabe. He was "forced" to make a dive into a sandstorm, but they still persistently followed him. And 3 minutes later, his GR has finally reach its limit: A missile find its way to his fuel tank. But before every system go down, Makabe managed to pull out an amazing trick:

"Now!" Shirogane's Lion suddenly revealed itself and activated a series of Chain Mines scattered throughout the area. The Wildraubtier was too high to receive any damage, but sand splashed everywhere, rendering all type of sensors useless. The trespasser trying to control his machine, but all fail as the explosion Huckebein acted as the obstacle. His machine crashed into the ground! Seizing this opportunity, Shirogane detached his Lion's body and slam it into the enemy. Now, sitting in a F-32 Schwert, light and a loud explosion filled his cockpit, temporarily blinded and deafted Shirogane.

"Agrrr..." A loud, agony groan could be heard through the speaker system (plus some swear that we couldn't write here because of the graphic). And when the wind die down, no machine could be seen - The trespasser has logged out. But before that, he was able to leave a message on Shirogane and Makabe's Visual Displays:

"Consider Lady Luck is standing on your side today, but REMEMBER: That won't happen the second time! _Signed: _**Maverick**"

Both of them breathed a long sigh. At least they have succeeded pulling that crazy plan. And they did it Good!... Makabe contacted his "opponent-turned-comrade":

"Well, we could call this a day... Are you going out? Frankly, I'm too tired for a rematch!"

"... Sure! Let's just leave it for later!... And honestly, I'm simply exhausted..."

* * *

As the winners came out, they were greeted with a ear-splitting applause. The wild crowd soon consumed Makabe and Shirogane (He could see a proud and smugly face of Mikoto in the mass). The arcade owner had a hard time trying to make his way to two players, hoarsed his voice in the sea of cheers:

"Please... Let me through... Oh, guys, that is one heck of a battle! I can't just believe my eyes: You guys manage to take out an unknown GR with a battered Huckebein and Lion! That is just simply amazing!"

"Thank, but I couldn't do that without this guy!" - In an unexpected move, Makabe grabbed Shirogane of his shoulder and pulled him close. The wide grin on his face really effect Takeru, and he soon has a goofy smile on his face as well:

"Well... I haven't do much, actually. He came up with the plan, and I just simply went on with it..."

"And you have shown great skill in doing it, Shirogane! Just a bit more, and you would be on the leaderboards! In fact, I think I have just the thing for both of you! Come back by this Sunday, will you!" The arcade owner turned his head to Makabe and handled him the money. "And don't worry, I haven't forgot our deal: Just keep the money! You guys managed to draw audiences, and that is what matter!"

"Great! It's good to deal with a man of his word like you!" Makabe said, putting the money to his pocket. A baseball cap covers his eyes as he walked to the entrance, but not before waving to Shirogane:

"It's time for me to go now. Hope that we will cross our a again, my rival!"

"Well, what are standing there for? It's getting late! Let's go home" As Mikoto dragged him out, two things appear on Shirogane's brain, him hoping that blue-haired girl wouldn't jump on his bed tonight, plus a hunch that his opponent would be (or already has been) an important person in his life!

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of Nevada Desert, America.**

"Damn it! I swear that I would get even with those bastards!..." A lone, male figure standing in front of a V-Pod cursed. Surrounding him is just darkness. By his voice, we could tell that he is about 19 or 20 years old.

"Yuuya! Are you there!"

"..."

"Hey! I know that you are there! Open this door, Now!"

"Ok, Ok!" As the mysterious boy opened a metal door, light flicked on and reveal that the room he is standing is actually full of V-Pods, organized into 2 rows. Behind the door is a beautiful young woman. Her long, curly pink hair; the dark blue irises; her slim build and fair-skinned - she is like a vixen, there are more underneath than what the surface shows. And greeting her... A messy, brown-haired man (or just a boy). If not for these bags under them, we could say that his cacao eyes is captivating, deep, full of spirit but hidden within the light of pain, hatred and... aloneness? Beside that, he is definitely American, although there is a distinctive trait of Japanese in him.

"What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?"

"Just doing some maintenance for the Wildraubtier!" He is trying to avoid her eyes, which are currently drilling holes into his head

"...Don't buy it! I know that you took out for PvP, Every Night, WITHOUT permission!"

"All right! You got me! Does anyone know this?"

"Chief and Leon... You know that the Wildraubtier is not ready for real combat! What would the company said if something embarrassing has happened?" Sharon shot a very intense glare to Yuuya, to which he gulped audibly.

"Oh great... What would Rick say about this?" An image of an angry, mustached middle-age man flashed through Yuuya's mind, causing him to wince involuntarily

"After receiving a dozen of these "Unidentified GR Sightseeing" reports, his temper skyrocketed. If not for me, he would had jumped on you! But be careful... Leon seems to have something in his head. You know that he would jump on the first chance possible to kick you out!" Yuuya's face getting darker with these words, and he silently snickered. "Only Chief could keep him at bay, but that won't continue for long!"

"Thanks!" Yuuya sighed. "How could I even counted how many time you saved my ass!"

"Well..." Sharon's change of tone made Yuuya quite surprised. That turned to curiosity and arousal as she leaned to him and playfully bites his left ear. "You could act like a gentleman and _escort_ me to my room. I have something in the store for you, badboy!"

And what did Yuuya do next?

He followed her to her room like a fool, face burning a crimson red; while his girlfriend giggled about his naivety. - "This is going to be a long night!" That same exact thought crossed their minds when they both entered Sharon's room.

* * *

**The next day in Japan. Shirogane's School.**

"Yawn" Another day in the stream of Shirogane's life. As he swept his gaze all over 3-B classroom, everything is just stay the same like yesterday, or everyday. Sitting next to him is Sumika (Who is currently chatting with Mikoto and Tamase Miki - the class's mascot. This bubblegum-haired girl could brighten everyone's mood, even the most gloomy). A few rows from him, on the different side of the class is Ayamine Kei (listening to her MP3) and Sakaki Chizuru (The class president quickly scribbled some complex formulas to her notebook). These two are like the Polars Opposite: While Kei is rash, hot-headed and kind of anti-social; Chizuru is very calm, collected and hard-working. So that's no wonder why they always clashed with each other.

"Rrriiinnnggg!Rrrriiiinnnnggg!Rrriiinnnggg!"

As the bell rang, Jinguuji Marimo (the homeroom teacher) came into the class. A late-twenty women, we could tell from her long brown hair, prominent fringe and light-wood irises that this women have a motherly vibe around her.

"Stand. Bow. Sit" The usual ritual was carried on by the class. After that, Mrs. Marimo announced:

"Class, today we have two new transfer students." The classroom immediately filled with whispers. "I want the class to behave appropriately. We all want to have a good first impression, right?"

Everyone nodded and chorused: "Yes, Marimo-chan!", much to Ms. Jinguuji dismay. She turned her head to the door and called: "You can come in now!"

...Shirogane just couldn't believe in his eyes! Two people who responsible for his recent turburlence events show up in the school's uniform. The purple-haired girl simply nodded her head and said: "Kon'nichiwa. My name is Misurugi Yuuhi, and since today, I am officially a part of class 3-B. Please to meet you!" Her beauty immediately raised the gaze and murmurs of males (and a deathly glance of Sumika, which she simply shrugged it off)... And the females? Well, they are still in lala land because an angelic smile, courtesy of a certain amethyst eyed accidental lady-killer

"I'm Makabe Seijirou, but you guys could call me Makabe. I'm in your care from now on, so hope we could be friend!"

And from that moment, Shirogane was tossed into a wild adventure that he never had the guts to think of...

* * *

**End Chapter II**

**BETAMAN's corner**

**Yuuya:** Where am I?... Hellooooo! Anyone hereeee!

(Two mysterious figures suddenly raised from behind Yuuya)

**Yuuya:** AHHHHHH!

**Makabe:** Stop!

**Yuuya:** What the hell are you? Alien trying to take over the Earth and devoured all of humanity?

**Shirogane:** Nope! But if could say that the "Thing" over there is Alien (point to BETAMAN), minus the "eating" part.

**BETAMAN:** Ah! I see that you guy had met the latest edition to the club. This is Yuuya Bridges. He will accomplish you in your journey since today!

**Yuuya:** So, what is this journey for?

**BETAMAN:** ...Well, I can't tell you everything, because our mighty God (a bit of sarcasm) forbidden me to. If I do, there will be some... nasty consequences waiting for me! You know, /spoilers and all

**Yuuya:** Like what?

**BETAMAN:** Here!

* * *

**Omake**

...

"Thanks!" - He sighed - "How could I even counted how many time you saved my ass!"

"Well..." Sharon's change of tone made Yuuya quite surprised. That turned to curious, then terror as she leaned to his body and Jammed a syringe to his neck. "You haven't get out of this, my dear! It's simply that I will be your punisher!"

As his vision blurred, Yuuya managed to say one last sentence:

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"Let's just say that it requires handcuffs, very skimpy underwear and other type of "gadgets"! After all, I need to "mark" this to you!" And with that, Yuuya fell into the deep void of his mind. Sharon simply smirked and took him on her shoulder. Oh, it's time to put his devotion to a test!

The next thing we could hear from Sharon's private quarter is the sound of a whip's crack, Yuuya's agony (but hidden somewhat a pleasant tone, begging for more), and Sharon's sadistic laugh... Let's us all pray that he could survive to see The Day After.

* * *

(THUD!)

**BETAMAN:** (grinning) Yep, that scary!

(Makabe and Shirogane facepalmed at a fainted Yuuya. Once again, they have to dragged someone to the medical room)

**God-Author:** You have got everything right this time, BETA! Just keep on like this and I will give you your wings back. Oh, and don't forget the credit.

**BETAMAN:** Yes, my God! (He says with a smirk) I live to serve you! - (He chuckles softly before it turns into a full-blown laughter) "ONE DAY I WILL HIJACK THIS STORY! ONE DAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Coughs) - But enough of that! (Turns his head to the audience) Once again, this this chapter was beta-ed by the marvelous **Da'Spartan54** (that's ME)! And remember to review, follow or favorite! Have a nice day, or night, or evening, or afternoon... reader! See you next time!


	5. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**New friends = New troubles**

...Shirogane just couldn't believe his own pair of eyes! Two people who responsible for recent events showed up in the school's uniform. The purple-haired girl simply nodded her head and said

"Konichiwa. My name is Misurugi Yuuhi, and since today, I am officially a part of class 3-B. Please to meet you."

Her beauty immediately raised the gaze and murmurs of males (plus a very deadly glare from Sumika, which she simply shrugged off)... And the females? Well, they are still in lala land because an angelic smile, courtesy of a certain amethyst-eyed accidental lady-killer

"Hello! My name is Makabe Seijirou, but you guys could call me Makabe. I'm in your care from now on, so hope we could be friends!"

Although a smile is on his face, the eyes is a totally different story: It's... cold. Makabe swept with a calculated gaze around the classroom, and when it met Shirogane's, his pupils lighten a bit, and his expression mellows...

Ms. Marimo waiting for a few minutes for the ruckus to die down and said:

"Thank you for the introduction. Yuuhi, your seat is next to Shirogane Takeru... Yes, that brown-haired boy on the third row!" This situation put Takeru in a tight spot: Between two tigress who are always ready to jump on the other's throat.

"Makabe, the seat over there, behind Ayanami Kei is yours!"

"Hai! Thanks you!" Makabe replied.

"You are welcome! Now, please open your Literature Textbook, page 103. Now, could anyone tell me..."

As the class resumes its normal pace, Shirogane's mind just couldn't focus on the book before him. It always wanders back to these two certain person... Who is the girl? Now he knew that her name is Yuuhi, but what happened that lead her to call him "husband"?... And the boy, is this really a coincidence?... Why are they here? - That question intrigues him to no end!

* * *

**The roof.**

Once again, Shirogane found himself standing on the roof, but with no Bento this time. He had forgotten it this morning! So concerned to the aspect of starving that he didn't notice one particular purple-haired girl is standing beside him:

"Hyah, _daaringu_!" Yuuhi cheerfully exclaimed, her ponytail riding with the wind. Two boxes of Bento on her hand, thus completing the prime example of a girlfriend (or at least in a Manga).

"Wha..What..."

"Now, now, dear! That is not the proper way to greet your wife~!... Oh my, you forgot your lunch! But don't worry, I have made one just for you!" Yuuhi offered a hot, steamy and eye-catching lunch box of her to him. Although his stomach was growling him to take it, there is something in Yuuhi smile that still plagues his mind, thus made him push it away.

"But...But..."

"Take it!" She said in a strict tone. The command is unmistakable and irresistible. All Shirogane could do is gulp and then promptly took the lunch box from her. It's clearly reserved for the high-class citizens, with a carved wooden box exterior and expensive ingredients for the contents. Shirogane held the chopsticks and cautiously bites the first piece...

"Wow, this is marvelous!" It's just like he could taste the ocean in his mouth! That tuna really packs a wonderful mix of salty, sweet and "fishy" flavor. (Munch! Munch!) And with that, he gradually decreased the content of the box.

"Glad you like it~! I have put all of my heart in it, so of course it must be delicious! And since today, you will taste my wonderful cooking everyday!" Said Yuuhi contentedly. Shirogane almost spit out the food, but quickly regained his composure and ask:

"What do you mean by "Everyday"?"

"Silly~! Of course that means you won't have to prepare your Bento anymore! After all, it's a wife's duty to take care of her husband's "needs"!"

Somehow, the word "needs" sent a shiver along Shirogane's spine. But he also... enjoy it, to be in Yuuhi's care. A weird type of emotion indeed! Staying here, eating with Yuuhi somehow made him feel... Complete. All of them appears as a pleasant chuckle and a small smile on his face.

Unbeknown to them, Sumika just standing there, observing everything. Then, she just left, silently as she came. A glint of jealousy, sadness and negative thoughts clouded her face...

"Shiro-kun..."

* * *

**Saturday. After school**

"Rrriiinnnggg!Rrrriiiinnnnggg!Rrriiinnnggg!"

Finally, the moment that all High School students in this world look forward to: The end of Saturday session! As the rest of class 3-B is bursting out of the room with joy, Makabe approached Shirogane:

"Hey, Shiro! Wanna go to the arcade with me this Sunday?"

It take some moment for Shirogane to processes it: Of course, the Arcade Owner's invitation!

"Well... I have no plans for this weekend, so... Yes!"

"Wonderful! Meet me in front of the arcade at 8 AM. Remember it!... Bye!"

...

On his way home (alone, since Sumika giving the cold shoulder and stop tagging along with him), Shirogane reflect his though to his new friend. Makabe, since he transferred, has proven himself to be the epitome of a model student. Always the first to answer everything the teachers throw at them. The best athlete in his class... no, maybe even his school - He even won a Tennis match with the Senior, representative of the school no less (the reason it was started in the first place is because Makabe's opponent made a joke about his height)! Humorous, even when their moods sinked to the bottom. But he always carried himself with an air of royalty, one that even rivaled Yuuhi. And another abnormal thing: They never seem to be getting along. Yuuhi try to avoid him, while Makabe, when talking about her, always in a sarcasms and disgust tone...

There is just this hidden charisma that attracts people (especially the female half) to Makabe. And Shirogane is no exception. Immediately, the boys were draws to each others like magnet to steel. Makabe is a bit different when he is near Shirogane... much more relaxed, but also kind of distance himself from him. But even that didn't stop them to be friends very fast...

"Welcome home, _daaringu_!"

"Yuuhi... How did you get into my house? And what with that outfit!?" Shirogane stammered at a apron-wearing Yuuhi, even more surprised, a full traditional (Japanese dinner) was on the dinner table, a great amount of effort put in it. But all of his eyes and mind now focused toward the stunning "housewife"!

"Mmm... the white apron does really showed her curves... Stop these though, you moron!" he thought to himself, before halting that train of thought before he suffers from a dire case of blood loss

"Dear, what is the matter? Are you feeling sick?"

"No..no...Umm, Thank you, Yuuhi..." That caused a slight blush on her face and she giggled

"Oh, Shiro-kun, that is sweet!... Now, hurry up and take a bath! I have already prepared the hot water~!"

...

Shirogane reluctantly stepped onto the full-of-steam bathroom, naked. Slowly, he sinked himself into the bath, now filled with the aroma of Sakura Wood. Ahh, it feel like the spring again! Once again, Yuuhi amazed him for her dedicated and glamour...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Yep, surprise after surprise! Yuuhi standing in front of him, covered with only one bath towel. Shirogane just can't not take his eyes out of her long, white and smooth legs... Immediately, Shirogane's poor brain suffered a Blue Screen of Death, overloaded by the thoughts rushing up to his head and today's events. He then promptly fell now with no one controlling his body. That or the beast inside him would roared in victory!

"Dear, isn't it the tradition for spouses to wash each other's backs~... Shiro-kun! SHIRO-KUN!" Yuuhi frantically shook a now unconscious Takeru on the floor with a stream of blood coming from his nose...

Well, Overloaded - That is all we could say!

* * *

**Sunday, In front of the Arcade**

"Sorry, I am late!"

"No, it's just that I came early. And why Yuuhi is coming with you?" Makabe asked Shirogane, now with a clingy Yuuhi on his left arm. A hidden tone of disgust could be hear...

"...Long story! You don't want to know." There are surely the signs of fatigue on Shirogane's face: Bags under his eyes, and that drowsy look which he gives to the world. If only Yuuhi didn't jump on his bed and buried his face between her "assets"...

"Anyway, let's just come in, shall we?" Makabe offered Takeru and Yuuhi the precedence, which she took without hesitate. As soon as they stepped in, the trio were greeted with a large smile, courtesy of the Owner:

"Hey guys! Glad you took my invitation! And who is this stunning beauty?"

"Mitsurugi Yuuhi. I am Shirogane's wife. Please to meet you!"

"... I must say, he is one heck of a fortunate dude, to be able to pick a fine flower like you!" While the Owner don't bother to hide his surprise, he still managed to make a flatter comment to her. However, Shirogane's face reddened, and then proceed to facepalm with his free hand. Makabe tried to get a straight face, but miserably failed:

"So, Mister, I am really curious for what are you reserved for us."

"Ah, yes, just stepping on the pods and you will know!" As the boys got to the pods, quite a crowd has been gathering: They must had been recognized. Once again, the familiar feeling of the cockpit being felt by Shirogane and Makabe. Just before the hatch closed, Shirogane was able to hear Yuuhi's cheer from the crowd, and somehow it made him chuckle pleasantly.

"Now, to gets the prize, you guys will have to holding the line with a series of bots. The map is "Grand Canyon". No supply fuel or ammunition, and no items. Got it?" A new window pop up on their Visual Display, showing the Owner standing before the Master Computer.

"Yes" - "Roger!" A nasty surprise is waiting them as the screens came to life.

"Umm...Guys? I think my machine has been hacked..."

A giant, sleek battleship is floating in front of them, surrounded by at least a battalion of Hovering Tanks, VTOL Gunships and a familiar White-and-Red GR.

"SPREAD OUT!" Makabe yelled as they found themselves being targeted thousand cluster missiles, tungsten shells and high-density laser beams...

* * *

**End Chapter III**

**God-Author's Corner**

**- God Author:** Howdy, my followers! How is everything thing?

**- Makabe:** Where is BETAMAN? And why was this chapter late than usual?

**- God-Author: **Ah, I blame BETAMAN and the Heaven Justice Department for that. He was sent to hell for planning a mutiny, and I have to personally deal with it. That is also the reason for this chapter is so short: Paperwork is always a pain in the ass, wherever you are!

(An agony scream and some nasty curses was thrown at God. The source is...under their feet? And it made the boys shivered...A LOT!)

**- God Author:** Don't worry, I will release him! Oh, and actually, he has the power to escape from there. Just have to passed through the Three Judges, Banshee, Cerberus and sswimmingng across Styx River!

**- Shirogane:** And what is with the whole "Swapping Meiya with Yuuhi" fiasco?

**- God-Author:** Just a part of the plot. Meiya will appears latter, in a very familiar style. But warn you, there is going to be a lot of spilling blood!

**- Shirogane:** He is crazy!

**- Makabe:** What a sadistic devil you are!

**- Yuuya:** He is not my God, that is for sure!

**- God-Author:** (Twirling his pen) Do you know that one of the privilege of being a God is that I could make your life into Hell or Heaven? (Speaking in a creepy tone) So remember...NEVER try to rebel against my authority or wisdom. or... you guys know the result. Got it?

**- The trio:** ...Yes, your Holiness!

**- God-Author:** Now that is more like it! And here, catch this! (Throw a scroll at them) Read it!

(Here what it say:

* * *

**Technology Etymology**

**GR Status and Maps**

**- Status:** There are many number and status that a player has to notice on the course of the game. It was separated into two categories:

**+ GR statistics:** Height, Weight, Armor, Engine, Weapons (Attacks, Energy or Bullets Cartridge, Overheat Time, Range) And Bus Slots (The number of Weapon and Item that you could bring into the battle). These numbers varies from GRs and upgrade.

**+ In-game statistics:** Damage-Point (when it reach 0, your GR is destroyed), Fuel (when the bar depleted, your GR is disable), OverHeat meter (for weapons, if it pass a certain line, your weapon can't be used until it cools down), Ammunition

**(Yuuya:** So how could I administrate all of these numbers in the heat of battle?

**God:** Training! After all, âge want to give players the most realistic feeling possible. Now, let's move on to the next topic.)

**- Maps:** A lot of different maps for the player to choose. Almost all imaginable environments on Earth has a map of its own. More than just for decorative purpose, it also serve as an important element in the game. Pilots could use objects like tree or rocks for cover and tactical maneuvers. Weather is another thing to consider: Weapons could be malfunctioned due to the desert sand. Rain reduced mobility and vision and so does snow, while hot weather could make it harder to cooldown the weapon.

* * *

**- God-Author:** And... CUT! Good job, guys! Take a five minutes break! Oh, and it's time for the curtain to fall!

**- The Trio:** The credit, God!

**- God-Author:** Oh, my bad! This chapter was (once again) beta-ed by my wonderful partner, **Da'Spartan54**. Couldn't make it through without his help!

**- Everyone:** And remember to review, follow or favorite (but no flame)! Also, if you ever wish to strike up a conversation, have questions, or simply want to meet someone new, feel free to PM us! We always love meeting new people! See you guys on the next! Bye!


	6. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**The second encounter of Fate**

...

"Umm... Guys? I think my machine has been hacked..."

A giant, sleek battleship is floating in front of them, surrounded by at least a battalion of hovering tanks, VTOL gunships and a familiar White and Crimson GR leading them.

"SPREAD OUT!" Makabe yelled as they found themselves being targeted by thousands of missiles and laser beams. Narrowly escaping them, they found a cliff that.

"Hey, what is happening!" Shirogane cries, when he is being tossed inside the cockpit - Sometime, the game proves to be too real for it own good.

"The Hacker has somehow passed the firewall and got himself into the line connecting the Central Hub and my Master Computer. I'm trying to find a way to stop this, but he had blocked all access from me... I have to call the National Center for this, but it would take sometime."

"Makabe, any idea how to get out of this situation?"

"Give me a minute!" Makabe eyes, these eyes of eagle closely examined the enemy force. And it is really, really grim: The ratio of them and the hostiles is above 1:100, and that didn't count that Wildraubtier. How could they even survive this time, not to mention teaching that jerk a lesson - A thing that has been urging him since the start of this...

"Bingo! Hey, could you send us some reinforcements?"

"What? Why!? By the time I could do that, you guys would be burnt to ashes!"

"Just do it! And Shirogane, listen closely and execute this plan for me..."

* * *

"If you backstabbers still have some dignity left, then come out of that rat-hole NOW!" Once again, Yuuya's unpleasant and impatient voice echoes through the system. As the connection between his machine and the opposing force is still on, he was very surprised to see that they are not panicking. No... Their expression were confident. And that made him a bit more cautious.

"Maverick, what are you planning this time?" The amethyst-eyes boy growled. He is clearly annoyed, but not angry.

"Payback, of course! You see, now your little "trick" is useless. Not when my army is here!"

"You do realize that hacking into the system is a serious crime, do you?" the black-haired boy. countered.

"That, is not your concern, kiddo!" Oh, it look like he has hit the spot!

"Oh, you're going to get it now! I'll show you who's boss!" His enemies immediately flew out of the cliff, shooting with everything they got. Several of the bots were shot down by the shear amount of fire power the two were putting out. Unfazed, the rest of the bots open fire,all the while surrounding the two. Soon, they were forced to separate and flee in two different directions.

"Ha! I won't fall for that same trick twice! Split up two groups and follow them!"

... If only he could see the grin on Makabe's face... Just five minute after, several "Lost" messages appears on Yuuya's Visual Display.

"No way, how the hell did they manage to take down so many? (Sigh) And I still have to take matter into my hand!" He decided to personally investigate it, followed by the remaining bots... And when they reached the destination, Yuuya just couldn't just believe his eyes:

Wrekares of bots turning into piles. Fire everywhere, covered his vision with a thick layer of smoke. And in the middle all of these mess, the Lion and Huckebein standing on a... Battleship (?) ,followed by an azure colored Guarlion

* * *

**[5 minutes before]**

"This is getting boring, you know?" Makabe said to his partner while evading around the shots that were fired by the chasing bots.

"Watch out Makabe!" Shirogane almost yelled when a crimson beam glided past on Makabe's left rear.

"Pssstttt! You don't have to worry. And how many minute left?"

"ETA 5 minutes..."

"Excellent! Try to survive till then! Signing out!" And Makabe once again found himself alone. Just in time for another wave of missiles from behind. He gracefully dodged half and shot down the rest with one sweeping fire arc from his gun.

"You missed!.. Oh, this is going to be fun!" Makabe increased the thruster output and spurted out the enemy's range. And in front of him... is a series of stone bridges and ravines. Unfazed and even Excited by the dangerous, Makabe swiftly through them, trying to reduce the number of his stalker. Immelman Turns, High G loops, High Yo-Yo,... all were executed with no room for mistake. And it work, that crazy gamble! Due to their limited A.I, one by one, the bots crashed into the mountain side and burned down. By the time he got over these stone walls and found himself in the middle of a opened valley, more than half of them were destroyed.

"Have you gotten out yet, Shirogane?"

"Right behind you!" Makabe turned around just in time to see a chased Shirogane. He quickly fired his Beam Gun and shot down dozens of Bots.

"Thanks! Almost got my HP depleted by them." Only now could Shirogane breath out in relief.

"My pleasure. Hey, could you please send the reinforcements now?"

"I'm trying!" The frustrated voice of the owner, sweat flowing down from his brow. "Damn! That brat is a better hacker than I thought! Give me five!"

"Then hurry up! I don't think we would have five minutes to spare!" Shirogane said, pointed to another wave of bots. Soon, they overflowed the stadium-sized valley.

"Shirogane, covered me!" Makabe ordered as he rushed in. With only one Hyper Beam Saber left, he made his way to the middle of the mass of bots and then cut the bots up into tiny pieces. Makabe's hand was moving on the control panel with a manner similar to a professional Pianist with his instrument. Truly a scene for people to be marvelled with! Piles and Piles of fallen enemies were stacking up, and not for long that they have blocked Shirogane's view of his partner. The only thing that he could do is doing his best to survive. Not an easy job, consider the endless hordes of mindless, zombie-like bots coming.

"AMMUNITION DEPLETED! AMMUNITION DEPLETED!" Right after he just dispatched another wave. Signed, Shirogane threw away his gun and drew forth his knife. Some bots tried to flank him, while rest charge forward. Immediately, Takeru reversed his thrusters for a backward dash, then threw some mines at them. While it isn't lethal, it did buy him enough time to avoid being surrounded. With one swift movement from his knife, he destroyed one bot and decapitated another. Another dash to the rear, and another was destroyed. The speed of his action even surprised himself: More and more bots was destroyed as the seconds become minutes, minutes that felt like hours to him.

But, even he has limits. Soon, the tiredness of extremely-crowded CQC catch up with him. The exciting waves of Adrenalin is over - now it's the aftermath. With an exhausted body and mind, it is now a struggle to just survive. Just when he barely parries a diagonal slash, another bot catches him off guard and sent him toward a salvo of purple beams. While he was still fast enough to dodge it, his left arm was destroyed. Enraged, Shirogane threw his knife directly to the bot's generator, thus wrecking it and several near it with the explosion. Grabbing the opportunity, the rest of them create a iron wall and gradually decreased the distance. Since his last weapon has been threw, the only thing that he could do is watch..

"HYAHH! NONE ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY HUSBAND!" A large beam suddenly came from the sky and evaporated the bots surrounding him within a blink of an eye. At the same time, a blue Guarlion dove from the sky at break-neck speed. But before Shirogane could yell out a warning, its pilot quickly activated the legs thruster and slow down the drop. As soon as the blur touched ground, the Guarlion draw out the Shishido Blade (High-Density Carbon Katana, a Really rare piece of equipment) and destroyed any enemies that was standing near it. Nothing could escape the Deathly Oceanic Void - that is for sure. It even made Shirogane shiver a little. Two more windows pop up on his screen:

"Takeru-sama, are you well?" He is quite taken back when seeing the face of a worried Yuuhi. Her face, while still showing concern for him, is different from what she is normally. Her raised eyebrow, the now-tied ponytail, her dancing finger... This was a different side of Yuuhi that he has never seen before.

"Yuuhi... Why are you here?"

"That is the only thing I could do! That "Maverick" put on a really good barrier. I could only send one person for now, and Yuuhi here jump on the first chance to save her "Husband" in distress!" the manager replied for Yuuhi, and following that Shirogane comically fell

"... (facepalm) Well... Where is Makabe?"

"Right here!" From that mountain of wrecked machine, Makabe unexpectedly flew out toward the battleship. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

"O...Ok" Right on the moment they landed on the ship's launching deck, the voice of Maverick boomed again on speakers, this time full of astonishing and panic:

"No... way... How could you destroy all of these Bots?"

"I advise you to get out of here now!" Makabe countered coldly. "The Moderator is coming, and you wouldn't want an international fiasco to pop out, believe me. Let's just settle this matter another day, Man-to-Man."

After a few minute, Maverick signed and logout, but not before saying this challenge:

"Some other day... I will defeat you with my pride of a soldier. Remember that!"

...

* * *

"Why did you let him get away with that crime?" As soon as they got out of these pods, Yuuhi asked Makabe, the tone of displease is surely presents.

"He is an American Test Pilot, and I don't want to meddle with international affairs. Beside, that guy... amuses me."

Fearing of a ruckus could broke out at any moment, the Owner try to break the tension:

"Now, now... I'm sure that Maverick will come back again, and each of you will have your own way with him...Oh, and here is your prize!" He handled them two metal cards. And here is what they say:

"Valgern-On Japan National Tournament

Official Contestant of Kanto-region Qualification Round"

"Wha...How?" Shirogane is very, very shocked - and that is a very understandable thing. The first-ever Valgern-On Tournament, which only opens its door for the top players of world. Organized into 3 stages: The Regional Qualification Round, National Qualification Round and the World Finale. No one know the ultimate prize, but knowing age, it must be worth a lot of fortune.

"But...Surely I'm not the best player around here! Why don't you give it to Yuuhi or someone else?"

"Dear, I'm not interesting in online gaming. And beside, this a chance for you to build a future for us!" Yuuhi countered, a proud shine in her eyes. Shirogane fell comically, while gaps and jealous murmurs raise around them.

"Shiro, you must give yourself some credit, too! You must admit it: We made quite a good team!" Hearing these encouraging words from Makabe, he take a deep breath and pick up the card. "Well, now or nothing!"

"Wonderful!" The Owner clapped his shoulder. "The first round is next month, so feel free to use my pods to train. And free of charge, of course!"

"This call for a celebration! Takeru-sama, let's go!" Yuuhi cheerfully exclaimed, grabbing Shirogane by his arm and literally dragging him out, followed by Makabe. A simple grin appears on his face...

* * *

**End Chapter IV**

**- Yuuya:** Oh, what is this! (Pick up and opened a scroll)

"I have some business to attend to, Apparently, BETAMAN managed to pet Cerberus and caused a ruckus with Charon about "Hell Tourist Attraction". So, just end this with my usual line. Oh, and here is a gift for the newly-wed couple:

* * *

**Omake**

**An ordinary night of Shirogane**

"Will we be friend forever?"

...

"Guah!" Once again, Shirogane awoken from that strange dream in the middle of the night. Well, it wasn't strange, more like nostalgic and sorrowful. However, now he realized something he hadn't before…

His face was buried in Yuuhi's cleavage...

The young woman had apparently jump on his bed, AGAIN, and without permissions like always. Now, lying with him with under the blanket, she cuddles up to him, pulled his head against his chest, holding him like he was a teddy bear. Sighed, he tried to turn so that she wasn't smothering him.

He twisted his head to the side, his nose and mouth rubbing against her breasts.

"AH..." Yuuhi unconsciously moaned, telling Shirogane that he was probably stimulating her.

"Not again! I have to get away from her... before...AAHH!" He thought as he tried to get away, only to have the girl gripped tighter. He gasped and tried to pull away again, the girl proving stronger than he expected. And in the process, he "accidentally" staring down at her "assets".

"I didn't realize it... but her breasts... they're bigger than I thought..." He thought with some guilt as he tried to get away again. She snuggled closer to him, almost like she was pulling him to kiss him but then ended up with her holding him to the crook of her neck. He sighed dejectedly and tried to relax…That proved fruitless as the girl unconsciously brought her legs into play.

"OOOOHHH! Her legs! They're wrapping around mine now!" He gasped, trying again to struggle out of her embrace. "Please stop clinging to me like this! AAGH! Now her cheek!"

...Yep, just another ordinary night with Shirogane!

* * *

**- Yuuya:** Shirogane?

**- Makabe:** Fainted, as usual! Let's just call this a day!

**- Yuuya:** Right! This chapter was beta-ed by the marvelous **Da'Spartan54**! If you have any complaint, please Review or PM our God-Author. See you next time!

* * *

[Beta Note from BETA/Da'Spartan54]

To all the readers of this story,

I am truly sorry for the long wait, and while I won't rant on about how I have a life to deal with, I will, however, leave you all with the following piece of information. More likely than not, the next few installments of this story will be delayed, since the bane of my existence has just arrived, exams. Again, I do apologize for the wait of this chapter and the (very possible) delayed release next few chapters.  
And so, I bid you farewell,  
Stay Safe and Have Fun!


End file.
